The Doctor Donna Tales
by thegeekywhovian
Summary: Sequel to The Tales of Time Boy and Earth Girl. More drabbles of our favourite Time Lord and the Best Temp in Chiswick. Prompts always welcome. This will now be updated on A03 ONLY
1. Chapter 1- Fussy Eater

Wrinkling his nose, the Doctor pulled a disgusted face as he peered at the delicacy on the plate before him. Across the table, Donna groaned under her was like convincing a child to eat greens, she decided.

'Come on Time Boy, just try a piece. You may even like it' she urged.

'Ew' he muttered.

'Its nice' she said in hopefully a convincing way.

The Doctor picked up the offending piece of food by the chopsticks, and sniffed it.

It smelt nice, despite remembering the last time he had tried one of these. Kyoto, 1765. A really bad experience , when he got food poisoning. He had been sick for days.

He didn't want a repeat of that, thanks very much.

'I don't like raw fish' he groaned.

'Well, what do you think tuna and salmon is then , Dumbo?' Donna asked him.

'That's different'

'How is it different?'

'You eat it out of a can. On sandwiches, in salads. Even Subway. Can we go to Subway? I feel like Subway, not eating this!'

'Doctor, eat your sushi. NOW!' Donna barked. He looked down at the seaweed covered roll, and looked back up at Donna, and jumped back a bit in his seat.

She had one of those looks on her face, the same look he got before Donna was about to slap him. He didn't want that. He put the roll up to his mouth, and shuddering, he nibbled.

The taste felt all rubbery. Promptly , he spat it back out. Donna recoiled.

'That IS DISGUSTING! WE ARE IN PUBLIC!' she bellowed, receiving curious glares from other diners in the Japanese resturant.

He still received the slap on his arm.


	2. Chapter 2- Daleks In Posh Places

Entering the empty mansion, that was overgrown with weeds and vines, they were greeted with silence. Sheets covered the furniture and the wooden floors were dusty. They had pressed the doorbell, but there was no answer. Concerned, the Doctor had soniced open the front door.

Something had happened. He wanted to visit the person who resided here.

The Doctor had his sonic screwdriver pointed ahead, Donna following his footsteps as the walked through the vast sitting room , and through the double doors to the kitchen. It would've been silent apart from the buzzing of the sonic, and the footsteps of the Doctors red Converse and Donna's heel of her boots. As they wandered through the kitchen, the Doctor spoke up.

'Seems like no one is here. Last time I was here, this was owned by the President of Hygroana. What a lovely man he was, he gave me a knighthood. I'm now known as a Sir.. well, twice. Well, I'm also a king. But not yet.. Timey Wimey..' he didn't get to finish his spiel , as a large crash was heard from the second floor.

Donna and the Doctor quickly looked at each other, and the Doctor made a face. They grinned at each other. Running up the stairwell, they followed the sounds of the crashes and now banging, the Doctor with a finger to his lips, a warning to stay silent.

'I thought you said no one was here!' Donna whispered. He shrugged.

'I was wrong.. now shush'

'DID YOU JUST SHUSH ME!' she asked in an audible whisper, offended, glaring as they stood in front of a white door.

'Aren't you going to buzz it?' she wondered.

'It doesn't do wood, remember?'

Humph. Donna muttered, and she knocked.

'Is anyone there?' The Doctor called, not receiving an answer. Shrugging, Donna kicked open the door, and they fell through the doorframe.

They stood shocked, in view of the rusting Dalek spinning around, crashing into the walls.

'I KNOW YOU!.YOU WILL BE EXERMINATED!' the robotic voice of a Dalek answered.

The Doctor turned to his best friend, just missing a blast that hit a nearby wall.

'RUN!' he yelled, as they fled down the stairs, Donna was yelling.

'DALEKS. IN . MANSIONS! THEY'VE GOTTEN A BIT POSH!'

'


	3. Chapter 3- It's Too Far Away!

'Its too far away!' The Doctor moaned, comfortable in his arm chair. He gave Donna what she called the puppy dog eyes.

'Not happening. Get it yourself' she told him firmly, also comfortable after a long day running around chasing another alien. She was the fittest she had ever been.

'But I don't want to get up!' he moaned again.

'Tough!' she barked.

That's how they were stuck watching Mean Girls again, Donna complaining that it felt like the millionth time.

Because neither of them wanted to get up and fetch the remote.

The notion of using his sonic screwdriver to change the channel didn't occur to the Doctor.

And he always said he was clever.


	4. Chapter 4- The Trampoline

Leaping up in the air, the Doctor manoeuvred a perfect back flip and landed lightly on his feet with no problem at all.

'Where did you learn to do that!' Donna asked in awe.

'Youtube' he admitted with a cheery smile. 'Youtube is brilliant. You can learn to do anything on it. Come on, try it'

Donna wasn't sure. "But I haven't seen the video' with doubt in her voice.

'Just try it Donna'

She shrugged and stopped her bouncing. She leapt up and lunged forward, and fell straight on her face.

The Doctor reacted straight away. 'Donna, Donna, are you okay?' he asked with concern.

He was relieved when he heard a big snort, then a roar of laughter from Donna who was still face down, then the Doctor fell down face down as well.

Her laughter was contagious, he started roaring laughter as well. Pretty soon, both of their bodies was shaking with the peals of laughter, the Doctor slamming his fist as well on the surface.

'Doctor. Thanks for getting this trampoline' Donna managed through her laughs.

'Donna. Look! We are planking!' he pointed out , crying with laughter.

Donna was set off again when he added:

'I learned to plank on YouTube'


	5. Chapter 5- Faded Photograph

It was Donna who discovered the photograph, faded with age, hidden in a crate when she was in the attic one day, when she was searching for a book the Doctor needed.

Curious, she pulled it out from its resting place, face down and held it, wondering who the young boy was in the photo, smiling and carefree. He looked like he was only around the age of five, possibly six.

Donna had never met him before, or the woman he was posed with, both with ginger hair and curls. The woman had her arms around the child , hugging him.

She also didn't recognize the back drop. A garden of some kind, with towering flowers and ferns.

Tucking the photo in her pocket, she made a note to ask the Doctor who they were.

It wasn't until later that evening she did. Peering at the photograph, the Doctor gave a small smile, chocolate eyes far away, like he was reminiscing. He hadn't seen that particular snapshot for a very long time.

Hundreds of years in fact.

'Well, that's me and my mum' he told Donna, choked up.

Donna put her arm around the Doctor, comforting him as tears formed in his eyes as he clasped the photo to his hearts.

The only photo of himself and his mother, when he was ginger.


	6. Chapter 6- The Locked Cupboard

There was a cupboard in the kitchen that never opened.

Donna had always wondered why that cupboard stayed locked. She had asked the Doctor more than on one occasion what was in there, and he had always dodged the question.

By pretending not to hear her, or changing the subject straight away.

It was very suspicious, Donna thought.

She had to solve the mystery of the locked cupboard. The only problem was she didn't have a key.

She had never seen kitchen cupboards with locks before, but of course it was the TARDIS, and as always, she knew she would see the unexpected.

But the one thing she did have was a bobby pin. One evening, she made sure that Space Man was busy doing something else ( she heard exclaims in his work shop , plus a lot of banging , working on a new gadget), and she knew he would be busy for awhile.

So she sneaked off, bobby pin in her hand, and made her way to that cupboard.

'So whats Time Boy hiding in here hey?' she asked herself, with a smirk upon her lips. She jiggled the bobby pin in the lock , and it clicked.

'Yes!' she exclaimed, pulling open the door.

She was met with countless bunches of bananas.

She had discovered the Doctors secret supply.

'Daft alien ' she thought.

Now she knew why he always had a bunch of bananas in the fruit bowl every day.


	7. Chapter 7- Love Declarations

Chapter rated T just in case !

A/N thanks for all the positive reviews for these so far ! Again, prompts are always welcome, just leave them in the reviews.

* * *

'Why did she say that?' he wondered.

Donna. Donna Noble , just told him that she loved him!

Now she was sitting across from him at the picnic table , batting her eyelashes at him.

'Donna, what did you say?' he wondered, very very confused. DONNA!

'I love you Spaceman, its always been you, can I ruffle your hair, its sexy, everything about you is sexy!' she breathed, leaping up, ready to pounce.

The Doctor just missed her advances as she did , lips puckered. He quickly turned his head and Donna gave an air kiss, she grabbed him around the waist and leaned in again.

'The Doctor didn't want to disappoint her, but he also wanted to find out why she was currently acting the way she was.

This was Donna! The same woman who until today showed no evidence of physical attraction.

This time he was too late, Donna gave him a sloppy kiss. He wiped his lips.

'Donna look at me, please' he asked as gently as possible, Donna's arms around his waist, he jumped as she gave his bum a quick squeeze. He yelped as she did.

'DONNA!' he said in shock, whatever was going on, he had to resolve it fast!

'Of course' she murmured and winked. Her green eyes met his own brown ones, she gave him a small flirtatious smile.

'Donna, why did you just say you love me?'

'Because I do , Spaceman', reaching out to ruffle his hair, the Doctor gently moved her hand out of the way, Donna scowled in disappointment.

'But why now?'

'I don't know, it just seemed like a good moment. I just drank that tea we were given and bam! I knew I wanted to declare my love for you!', licking her lips now.

The Doctor groaned. The occupants on this planet were known for their match making.

'Donna, that's not tea, that's a love potion'


	8. Chapter 8- Strange sandwiches

'You are bonkers' Donna informed the Doctor, noticing what he was putting on his sandwich.

The Doctor stopped what he was doing and turned around to face Donna. He raised an eyebrow.

'What? I like this flavour'

'You would. Its strange' Donna told him playfully.

'How do you know its strange , when you've never tried it?' he questioned, resuming to his sandwich making.

'I don't want to, just the sight and the smell is putting me off' , as the Doctor bit into his sandwich, leaving a smear around his mouth.

'Oh yum, this is brilliant' he mumbled his mouth full of vegemite and banana, receiving a disgusted look from Donna.


	9. Chapter 9- Fun In The Mud

'Oh yes! Look Donna, here's a new specie of fish! I don't think I've ever seen this before..' as the Doctor leaned over the purple spotted fish in the river, sonic in hand, he lost his footing and slipped.

'AHHH!' He yelled, shocked.

Falling straight over in the mud, face down.

'Doctor! Are you alright!' Donna gasped, hand flying to her mouth in shock.

She couldn't hear any response, but he nodded, mud flicking onto Donna herself.

'Oi, watch it Spaceman!' she warned

As he rolled over, every part of his body and clothes covered in mud, a bubble of laughter rose from Donna's mouth. The sight of the Doctor, pinstriped suit and converse clad, covered in mud was hilarious. It was even in his gelled up hair, and smeared his glasses.

'You look like a mud monster!' she managed through her laughs.

'Sorry, what? A mud monster!'The Doctor spluttered, trying to help himself up.

Donna didn't get the chance to respond, as she held out a hand to assist him. Grabbing her hand, the Doctor suddenly pulled her down with him , Donna landing with a plonk on her back .

'Oh my God, you Dumbo ! What did you do that for!'

'Fun' he laughed, receiving a mud pie smack bang in the face.

* * *

Hi all my loyal readers ! Sorry I've been quiet, I have been on holiday and didn't have my lap top with me! Hopefully I'll get my creative juices flowing soon and upload some more stories for you !


	10. Chapter 10- A Hammock

Chapter rated T

* * *

Stepping into the console room, Donna was surprised to see a white canvas hammock hanging from two coral struts, with the Doctors long legs hanging over the edge.

'Um, Doctor, whats with the hammock?' she asked.

'Huh?'

'I said, whats with the hammock?' she repeated.

'Oh! This hammock!'

'What other hammock did you think I was talking about?'

'A banana one' , receiving a snort from laughter from Donna.

'What ! What ! Stop laughing at me! ' The Doctor ordered, Donna realising that the Doctor, despite being so brilliant, probably didn't know what a banana hammock was.

'Do you even know what a banana hammock is?' she asked through her laughs.

'Yes, a banana shaped hammock' confirming Donna's suspicions.

She never found out why a hammock was in the console room that day. She was too busy laughing at that daft Spaceman.


	11. Chapter 11- Accidental Spilliage

Accidently knocking over the tall jar as she walked past, Donna gasped as the contents spilled onto the grated floor.

'Oh, he's going to kill me' she thought, knowing full well The Doctor wouldn't, but she was anticipating a horrid reaction from him.

She stood there for a moment, staring at the spillage, about to get a mop, when the Doctor rushed in.

'What happened? I heard a crash!' he exclaimed. Peering at Donna's shocked and possibly guilty expression on her face, he followed her gaze to the spillage. He frowned.

'Oh no' he murmured. 'What happened?!'

'It was an accident Spaceman, you know they do happen!'

The Doctor strode over and picked up the object that was laying in the middle of the liquid.

'Let's get you back into a new jar shall we?' he cooed to his spare hand.


	12. Chapter 12- Not Cool Things

Making their way through a museum on a faraway planet full of earthly objects, the Doctor stopped without warning at a glass display cabinet.

'Oi watch it!' Donna accused, walking right into him.

'Sorry' he apologised quickly, as Donna joined him, looking at the artefact.

'Oh come on, who would ever wear that? They are so not cool' the Doctor said, laughing, as the red fez lay innocently on a velvet cushion.

Donna just snorted at the image of the Doctor in a fez.

'Yeah, fezes aren't cool' she agreed, as they moved to the next cabinet.

'Nor are they' the Doctor observed, pointing to a red bowtie.

Their laughter was heard echoing through the empty museum for hours on end.


	13. Chapter 13- Are You My Mummy?

'DOCTOR! For the last time , I said STOP IT!' Donna roared, running down another corridor, the Doctor chasing her.

She was starting to get annoyed with his latest antic, but the Doctor was having the time of his life. For the past half hour, Donna had been racing around the TARDIS, through the kitchen, to the library, down corridors, climbing and descending stairs, trying to hide from that daft Martain.

Ha! Try and catch me now!' she exclaimed in triumph, scooting into the safety of her room, locking the door behind her.

The Doctor stopped outside her door, grinning away behind the gas mask he had unearthed from the attic.

'Donna, are you my mummy? ' he repeated, since scaring Donna in the den wearing it, popping his head around the door.

'OI SPACEMAN! I SAID STOP IT!', throwing a pillow at the door, hitting it with a thud, wishing it was the Doctor. The Doctor grinned again.

'Are you my mummy?'


	14. Chapter 14- A Little Bit of Dignity

Chapter rated M

* * *

The Doctors voice was animated as he opened the doors to the TARDIS.

'This beach is just gorgeous, white sand that goes on forever, turquoise water, so calm, no waves. Splendid, magnificent sealife , you can literally swim with dolphins, by the way they talk' as he stepped out of the ancient blue box, Donna following him, adjusting the floppy hat on her head.

'And that includes the naked people?' she asked, her eyes widening at the crowded beach. She sniggered at the 'O" that the Doctor's mouth had formed.

'Oh, Donna, I really didn't know!' he stammered.

'YOU brought me to a nudist beach!' she accused. 'OH MY GOD! You're blushing!' pointing at the Doctors reddening face.

The Doctor turned to face Donna.

'We can go if you like' he offered. Donna smirked.

'Oh come on, I've never been to a nudist beach!' she grinned.

The Doctor in one word was shocked. Donna was actually enjoying this.

'You're not embarrassed are you?' she asked, still noticing the way the Doctor was trying to look anywhere but the naked bodies on the beach.

'No, I'm just being polite.. DONNA! What are you doing!'

Donna had started taking off her clothes.

'Donna! You really don't have to!' he pleaded. She shrugged.

'Oh come on Doctor, when in Rome.. you probably don't want to, seeing what a skinny bugger you are…' she teased, pulling of her shirt. The Doctor covered his eyes. He could hear an audible snort from Donna.

'I KNEW IT! YOU ARE embarrassed !' she taunted, 'Come on Doctor, I know you want to peek!'

The Doctor really didn't, to respect Donnna's dignity. She had NEVER been this forward before!

'Donna, stop it now' a growl forming in his throat, a warning.

'Why? Its fun! Come on Spaceman, if you are a bit too embarrassed , lets just say I've seen bigger…' He was reminded of the time she had accidentally walked into him in the shower, and he felt his face flush even more.

'Donna' he warned again, not willing to open his eyes.

'DOCTOR!' she retorted.

The Doctor shook his head, still unable to comprehend what events were unfolding.

Then he felt a swift kick in his shin. Instead of standing on a beach , he felt the hard surface of underneath the console beneath him, where he must've dozed off. He felt another kick, harder this time, in his conversed left foot.

'Oi Spaceman! WAKE UP !'


	15. Chapter 15- Borrowed Converse

Chapter rated T

* * *

Retrieving her favourite white running shoes from the shoe rack , Donna sighed as she inspected them.

She wouldn't be able to wear these anymore. The soles had completely worn out.

No surprise, with the amount of running her and the Doctor did.

Sighing, she replaced them on the shoe rack , reaching for another pair, thinking that they would do, until her eyes settled on a pair of red Converse.

That didn't belong there , on her shoe rack at all. Obviously, the TARDIS had placed them there, to have a bit of fun with her theif. Donna smirked, as she pulled them on, the TARDIS groaning mischievously.

Looking down at her feet, she grinned. They were so comfortable, abit too big on her feet.

No wonder the Doctor loved wearing them so much. They were like pillows on her feet. Leaving her room, she wandered off to the console room, not bothering how the Doctor would react when he saw her wearing his beloved Converse.

Donna smirked. It wasn't like he had another pair of them.

The Doctor peered at Donna's feet as she entered the console room.

'Um Donna?' he enquired, raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah?'

'Why are you wearing my Converse?'

'Oh, are these yours?' she answered, making out that she didn't know that in fact, they were.

'Yeah. They are MY Converse'

'Are they?' she smirked.

'You know fully well they are Donna Noble' he told her, leaning back on the console, narrowing his eyes. Donna just beamed.

'But they are comfortable' she told him, smiling away.

'Yes, I know that, but why are you wearing them?' he repeated.

'The TARDIS placed them in my shoe rack' , the Doctor looked up at the roof, as the TARDIS wheezed.

'Oh did she now?' he asked softly, muttering something, Donna assuming it was a playful reprimand in Gallifreyan. He peered at her feet again.

'You do realise that they are big for you don't you?'

'Yeahhh, because not all of us have massive alien feet' she teased him. He pouted.

'Is it the same for aliens?' she continued.

The Doctor was confused.

'Sorry, what are you talking about?'

'Is it the same for aliens?'

'What is?!' he cried, Donna was really making him stumped.

'You know, men, what they say about their shoe size'

He pouted again, his eyes wrinkled in utter confusion.

'Donna, please tell me what you mean, because those shoes on you looks like clown shoes. I can take you to the nearest circus, and they may give you a job..'

'Oh shut up'

'Explain then please'

'Men, the size of their feet says a lot about um, other aspects of their body' she explained, as delicate as possible.

The Doctors eyebrows flurried, as he contemplated this.

'Donna! OH MY GALLIFREY!' his face flushing, Donna smirked at his reaction.

'Tell me, is it true? OH MY GOD IT IS!' she taunted.

'Stop it!' he cried, his face as red as the Converse on Donna's feet.

* * *

dm1 Refer back to Chapter 65, The Tales of Time Boy and Earth Girl , on how Donna walked into the Doctor in the shower ! :D

A.J Parker94 Your prompt is on its way, I promise.


	16. Chapter 16- Best Sunday Ever

It was a Sunday.

The Doctor never landed on Sundays, according to him , they were boring.

He offered to take Donna home, to visit her family, but she insisted a day on the TARDIS would be fine.

She regretted that decision now, later that morning.

The Doctor was correct. Sundays were boring. She put down the book she was reading, as she just had a brilliant idea come to mind to pass the time.

Exiting the library, she went in search for the Doctor.

She tried every room, with no avail . She wanted to annoy him. She was lonely.

She entered the kitchen, half expecting him to be in there, feeding his face again, but there was no sign of him, but he had been there recently. There was a freshly washed tea cup and saucer in the dish rack. Sighing, she turned to return to her quest of finding the Doctor.

Until she saw his abandoned sonic screwdriver laying unattended on the kitchen table.

An even better idea crossed her mind, and grabbing it , she set off.

'DON-NA!' She heard that Time Lord yell, panic raising in his voice. She rolled over onto her stomach and stifled the laughs into her pillow.

'DON-NA! Have you seen my sonic screwdriver!' he called.

Donna's shoulders shook with laughter, remembering how she hid his beloved screwdriver in her bedside table drawer. In the one spot he would never think to look.

Because he would never enter her room without permission.

'No!' she called, as he ran past her room hurriedly. As soon as he did, she fell into a fresh bunch of giggles, her pillow muffling her chortles.

 _Best Sunday ever_ , she thought, as she followed a panicked, frustrated, hair even more spiker each time he ran his fingers through his hair in annoyance Doctor around the TARDIS for the rest of the day, ( helping) him locate his sonic.


	17. Chapter 17- I'm Not Ginger!

He was complaining about not being ginger again, Donna thought, rolling her eyes.

'Look at my hair Donna! I know I have great hair, but I'm not-'

'Ginger, yeah I know Spaceman' she cut in.

'Oh! Will I ever be ginger!' he moaned.

'Isn't it obvious?' Donna asked him.

'Sorry, what is?'

'Geez, you can be a dumbo' she teased.

'What!'

'If you want to be ginger so bad, just dye your hair!'

The Doctors pout turned into a huge beam as he pulled Donna into a hug.

'Oh, you are brilliant, did you know that?' he gushed at his best friend.


	18. Chapter 18- Everyone Leaves

Stopping outside the door, Donna could hear sobs.

From the Doctor.

A bit worried, she gently knocked on the door.

'Doctor, its me.. are you okay?' she called, receiving snuffles from the other side. She knocked again.

'Doctor, whats wrong? I'm coming in' she called, getiing more and more concerned.

Opening the door, she saw the Doctor laying on his bed, his pillow getting wet with tears. She raced over, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He hardly ever cried in front of her.

Damn that planet made of diamonds she cursed.

He had been crying for days now.

'Doctor?' she soothed. He rolled over, tear stained, and pulled her onto the bed with him, Donna not objecting, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm just scared you're going to get tired of me." He admitted. 'While I was processed, I saw everyone leave. Everyone'

"Why would I get tired of you?' she asked, comforting an emotional Doctor.

"Because everyone gets tired of me." He admitted. Donna sighed and pulled him a bit closer.

'I promise you Spaceman, I will never get tired of you. I'm going to stay with you forever'


	19. Chapter 19- The Doctor Fanboys

Requested by A.J. Parker94 - The Doctor and Donna go to Comic Con

* * *

Following the Doctor around at Comic Con was not high on the list of things Donna could be doing today.

She could think of at least one hundred and one things that would be more appealing, than watch the Doctor fan boy at his favourite movies and TV shows.

Even being tortured by a Dalek or kissing a Sontaran would be more enjoyable, she determined.

But witnessing the Doctor dressed up as Harry Potter, complete with black robes over his suit, a lightning bolt scar drawn on his forehead, even wearing his own glasses to complete the ensemble was worth the boredom.

Even if he was wearing a Slytherin scarf wrapped around his neck .

'Dumbo' she thought fondly, the Doctor not caring that Harry was sorted into Gryffindor.

She was even certain that wizards didn't wear Converse either.

But Time Lords who dressed up as wizards were so allowed to.

'Nice costume' a lady dressed up as Hermoine Granger complimented him, as they walked past. He grinned.

'He even has a magic wand' Donna added, the Doctor looked at her curiously.

'Your sonic' she whispered.

'Its Not... a magic wand Donna!'

Donna disagreed, that sonic screwdriver could do anything.

Apart from wood.

Despite his protests, that screwdriver lit up when he raised it in the air yelling out Lumos when he met J.K Rowling finally.


	20. Chapter 20- 'We're Not Married'

'Put me down!' Donna ordered as the Doctor carried her through the spaceship they were currently on.

A spaceship that had been overthrown by Sontarans. They were lucky to escape when they did.

And that spaceship was about to blow up in ten minutes, they would have to hurry to make it back to the TARDIS.

'Can you run, really?' he replied.

'Its just a sprained ankle!' she retorted. She had tripped over a thick red cable, and now her ankle was in pain.

'I'll like to see you try and run then' as he set her down.

Donna tried to start running, but she couldn't. She was unable to put any pressure on that foot. She yelped in pain.

'See?' asked the Doctor obviously, pacing in the corridor they currently were in.

'I need help' she admitted. He pretended not to hear her. He cupped a hand over his ear.

''Sorry?' He smirked

'I need help. Please' she begged.

'Come here' he grinned, opening his arms, and they set off.

As soon as they they were out of trouble, he pulled his sonic screwdriver out and started scanning Donna's ankle from where she was curled up in the captains chair.

' STOP IT!' she cried, swatting it away with her hand.

'Its not sprained' he muttered.

'Sorry, wot?'

'Its not sprained, its broken. I could call Martha, also I could set it myself..'

'You don't know how to set casts'

'How do you know what I can and can't do?' he asked. Donna didn't have an answer for that, instead, she clutched the ice pack around her ankle.

'I can take you to a hospital' he offered.

'Yeah, do that' she agreed, as he set off pulling levers and pressing buttons, the TARDIS groaning.

As they waited in line at triage, Donna whispered to the Doctor:

'What excuse are we going to use then? We really can't say that we were on a spaceship, we will both be carted off to psychiatric if we do..' she leaned on her crutches, observing the Doctor who was standing next to her. He gave her a reassuring smile.

'I'll think of something, I always do'

'You better' she told him ,as a middle aged woman with short brunette hair in a nurses uniform called them.

'Yes, hello, my name is the Doctor, this is Donna, um, she has a broken ankle. She slipped while cooking our dinner. Spaghetti bolognese . She's a bit of a klutz, spilled some water on the floor' he grinned, not noticing the glare from Donna.

'If you could fill in these forms sir, we'll have a look at your wife'

'We're not married' they automatically replied, as the nurse held open the door for Donna.

'I'm a klutz?' she hissed as she hobbled past him. He wasn't paying attention.

'Forms, I love forms' he grinned.

'Cooking your dinner? Bit too domestic for you Spaceman?' she hissed again.

'I'll take you out do dinner when we're done here' he promised, as Donna hobbled past, leaving the Doctor having the time of his life.

But she didn't expect to be addressed as Mrs Noble the entire time, while she was looked over, x-rayed and casted, the Doctor patiently by her side while she was treated.

'Why are they referring me to Mrs Noble?' she wondered as she lay on a hospital bed, the Doctor shrugged.

'I don't know' he muttered, confused himself, as a young blonde woman walked through the curtains.

'Hello, I'm from admin, we just need you to sign some paperwork, the one your husband filled out, Mrs Noble' she smiled.

'He's not my husband' Donna told her, the same time the Doctor cut in, 'She's not my wife' as she took the yellow form from the woman, scanning it.

Then she noticed it, it was lucky she had experience as a temp, she could tell any kind of mistake.

And there she saw why she was being referred to Mrs Noble.

On the form, where it said Title in bold print , there was a cross in the little box next to Mrs. She looked up. The Doctor was immersed in the TV hanging over her bed.

'Doctor' He laughed at something that was being broadcast.

'Doctor' she said a bit more loudly. He didn't pay attention.

'OI DUMBO ! YOU CHECKED THE WRONG BOX!APPARENTLY I'M YOUR WIFE!" she barked.


	21. Chapter 21- It Wasn't a Banana

With a Jack cameo !

* * *

'Trust him to peel a fruit that looks like a banana and eat it' Donna told Jack, as they observed the Doctor slumped on the grass, leaning back onto a tall tree.

'He looks drunk' Jack responded, indeed the Doctor had drooped eyelids and a dopey grin on his face.

'Can you help me get him going?' Donna asked, Jack nodding. Together, Jack on one side and Donna on the other, they took the Doctor's arms and helped him up. He was still clutching the fruit in one hand as they set off.

'Wanna bite?' he offered Donna. Donna shook her head politely.

'Do you want a bite?' he asked Jack, turning to him .

'Not of your fruit' Jack said cheekily. Donna snorted.

'Do we live here?' asked the Doctor, noticing the jungle like surroundings.

'No, you live in the TARDIS' Jack responded.

'What's the TARDIS?" asked the Doctor.

'Its your spaceship' Donna told him.

'A spaceship?' enquired the Doctor, his eyes wide.

'Yes, a spaceship. We travel with you' Jack explained. He turned to Donna.

'LOOK OUT!' he warned suddenly, pressing a finger to his lips.

Donna looked around at their surroundings. Nothing seemed out of place, the only sound they could hear were various animals and a river flowing nearby.

'What is it?' she whispered. The Doctor pointed to a particularly large rock.

'There's a bear here' he whispered urgently. Donna could feel a smile playing on her lips and she heard a snort from Jack.

'There isn't a bear here' she reassured him.

'Yes there is, I can see it!' he responded. 'We need to hide!'

'Its okay Doctor, we're safe. Its not paying attention to you' Donna told him reassuringly. He turned to Jack

'Have we met?'

Jack winked at him.

'Captain Jack Harkness' he grinned.

'Not now Jack, he's having some kind of reaction' Donna said. Jack frowned as they reached the TARDIS. Fumbling with the lock, Donna managed to unlock the door.

'Awesome, I've always wanted to know what the Doctor would say if he saw the TARDIS for the first time' Jack said as they walked down the ramp.

The Doctors eyes lit up and his face was agape.

'Its bigger on the inside!' he exclaimed with glee.


	22. Chapter 22- Australia Day

Happy Australia Day to the Aussies here !

* * *

'The Sydney Harbour Bridge!' The Doctor beamed. 'Marvellous structure, one of the most iconic images on planet Earth! So Donna Noble, what do you think?' he asked his best friend.

She was grinning ear to ear, the Doctor beamed back at the expression on her face.

'I can't believe we actually climbed it. This is brilliant !' she gasped, looking at the stunning scenery below of the Harbour, with the Opera House and the city in the distance.

'Glad you think so' he replied with enthusiasm, noticing the awe in her eyes.

'Happy Australia Day Doctor' she wished him.

'Happy Australia Day Donna' , thinking this was the best way to celebrate the Australian public holiday, standing on top of the Harbour Bridge.


	23. Chapter 23- Forgetfulness

Placing the gadget on his workbench, the Doctor started to rummage through his suit jacket pocket for his glasses so he could connect the wires properly.

Sighing as he discovered they weren't in his pockets, he instead let out a call, hoping his companion was in earshot.

'Donna! Have you seen my glasses?!'

Not hearing any response, he called again, a bit more loudly.

'Donna!.. DONNA!'

'You don't have to shout' Donna told him, appearing at the doorway. The Doctor grinned, despite being flustered.

'There you are! Have you seen my glasses?' he asked.

'Um yep' Donna replied, unsuccessfully trying to keep in a gawfaw.

'What! Stop it! What's so funny?' The Doctor demanded.

'Feel your face' Donna told him through her laughs. The Doctor looked confused.

'What do you mean?' he enquired.

'Just feel your face' she repeated, and as he obeyed, his mouth dropped open.

'You big Dumbo. You must be getting forgetful in your old age' she teased.

'They were on your head the whole time' she laughed again, pointing in jest.

* * *

A/N Hi all! I'm back , after suffering horribly with writer's block! I do have some tales in the back of my mind, and hopefully published soon enough.

As always, I would appreciate any prompts/requests!


	24. Chapter 24- Cramped in Small Places

Cramped in the small cupboard she was hiding in, with no room to stretch her legs, Donna Noble clutched the plastic spray bottle in her hand, listening to the Doctor trying to save the day again.

From those smelly, ugly, green Slitheen.

This time discovered in the White House. Portraying the President and staff. Donna, who knew it was serious to hide when the Doctor said so, had gladly obeyed, still in shock.

Hearing screeches and screams in the distance, Donna knew something had happened. She just wasn't sure if the Doctor had achieved his goal in defeating these aliens. She was concerned, and a little bit frightened, being on her own.

Then she heard the familiar buzz of the sonic , with rattle of the doorknob being jiggled open, and thinking the Slitheen had acquired the Doctors sonic, she was ready.

She aimed the spray bottle, and as the door flung open, she pressed down.

'DONNA! What did you do that for!' The Doctor spluttered, his face soaked with vinegar.

'You told me to spray the bottle!' she snapped.

'Do I look like a Slitheen?!'

'Well..' Donna mused.

'Don't Donna, just don't' he said, helping her out of the cramped conditions by the hand, Donna grateful she wasn't so frightened anymore.


	25. Chapter 25- Walnut Sized Raindrops

Flinging open the door to the TARDIS, the Doctor and Donna were met with a grey sky overhead and pouring rain.

Rain the size of walnuts.

'Oh brilliant! We've arrived in monsoon season.. Donna Noble, it only rains once every four years here! Molto Bene!' the Doctor exclaimed, beaming. He whipped around.

'Donna? What are you doing?' he asked, as she had started to set off.

'Getting an umbrella. It may only rain on this planet every four years, but my hair frizzles in rain!' she called back.

'Oh come on! The rain on your face, it's a brilliant feeling!'

'Don't care Spaceman!' he heard her reply somewhere close by, reappearing with a yellow umbrella in her hand.

Walking along a tree lined lane, Donna watched as the Doctor laughed happily, the walnut sized raindrops falling on his face.

Until he stomped in a particularly large puddle of water, soaking Donna's clothes and face.

'What did you do THAT FOR SPACEMAN!'

The Doctor just grinned.

'Rain on your face. Told you it was a brilliant feeling'

'That's not rain Dumbo , it's a PUDDLE! I'm DRENCHED!'


	26. Chapter 26- Big Banana

'Oh this is brilliant! Look at it Donna, the sheer size of it.. its amazing how this country is full of big things, and this is the best!'

Donna stood in front of the iconic structure and stared. They were currently in Coffs Harbour, Australia, after the Doctor realising that this location existed.

It was a banana. A gigantic banana.

'It's a banana' she stated, looking at the Doctor.

Who was practically drooling at the mouth, a huge beam stretched across his face. He grabbed her hand.

'Allons-y! I wonder if the Big Banana actually does sell bananas!' he exclaimed.

Donna just rolled her eyes.

Of course he would find a big banana.


	27. Chapter 27- Flying

He hated flying.

Being stuck in a seat for hours on end, unable to leave. He needed to be up and about, discovering the universe in his TARDIS. The freedom to go where or when he wanted.

But at this moment, he didn't have his TARDIS. Instead, it was located on a different continent. And the only way was to catch a flight to retrieve it.

Thanks to a spaceship they were on that had broken apart, and the TARDIS had floated away. The crew had given him and Donna a lift back to earth , but had taken them to Australia.

And the TARDIS was located in London.

Bored, and bit anxious, as he had to check in his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor sat back in his plush seat and turned to face Donna.

She was immersed in a movie , watching it on the screen on the back of the seat in front of her. Giving a small smile, thankful he had his physic paper to get them first class seats, he peered out of the window next to him.

And was greeted with blackness , he knew they were over the Indian Ocean, but he couldn't see the water below.

Then he heard a scream. Foolishly putting his hand in his pocket to retrieve his sonic screwdriver, then realising it was locked away, he whipped around.

The cabin was quiet. Then he heard a crash.

Scanning his eyes around the surroundings, confused, every one was asleep.

Apart from him and Donna.

Donna.

Who had pulled her headphones off. No wonder he was wondering where the noise was coming from.

From the movie she was watching, the headphones echoing the audio. She held out a spare pair of headphones to him and smiled.

'Oi Spaceman. Its not fair that you are missing out on the movie' she stated.


	28. Chapter 28- Sweet Tea

'I'm not drinking that!' Donna informed the Doctor firmly, handing the cup back to him as they sat at the kitchen table.

The Doctor pouted, confused. He had made this cup of tea for Donna, to make her feel better after having a cold for the past few days.

'Why Donna? There isn't anything wrong with it' he stated.

'Yes there is. How much sugar did you put in this? You may want to ruin your alien teeth Space Man, but I don't want to ruin mine!'

Donna appreciated him making her tea, but didn't appreciate the sickly sweet taste of at least ten teaspoons of sugar in it.

'Can't waste it then!' The Doctor grinned, Donna eying him suspiciously.

'Wait a moment' she said.

'You put all this sugar in my tea just so you could drink it, didn't you?' she accused, wagging a finger at the Time Lord, who now had a guilty look on his face.

'Maybe' he admitted, Donna glaring at him got up and started making her own cup of tea, grumbling.

Sitting back in his chair, the Doctor smirked as he sipped the sweet tea, glad his plan had worked.


	29. Chapter 29- One Hundred Marshmallows

'.. One hundred'

Donna stopped counting and burst out laughing at the Doctors face. They were currently sitting in the study, after a day of them foiling yet another alien attack, on another far away planet in a galaxy.

The Doctors cheeks were puffed out, his mouth full of marshmallows. Donna smirked,and tossed aside the empty packet onto a table.

'Can you talk?' she asked him, the Doctor making a mrrphh sound with his mouth, trying to speak around the sweets. Donna let out a triumphant 'ha!'

'Huh, I knew challenging you to stuff marshmallows in your mouth would stop your gob' she grinned in triumph.

However, she was actually astounded that he could fit one hundred marshmallows in his mouth.


	30. Chapter 30- Planet of the Hats!

**For A.J Parker94 ! Enjoy!**

* * *

'Planet of the Hats !' Donna breathed , as her and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS doors. She looked all around her , monuments of hats surrounded the planet, which was like a candy land , full of trees that looked like fairy floss , flowers that looked like lollipops and even chocolate scented grass. The Doctor grinned at her , then stepped next to her.

'You thought that I was joking when I said there was no Planet of the Hats . But,I looked it up, there actually is.'

'You great big Dumbo , don't tell me that you didn't know of a planet , that's a first , you not knowing anything' Donna retorted , the Doctor shrugged.

'I'm full of surprises , didn't you know that Donna Noble ? ' as he took Donna's hand, he let out a loud chuckle

'What ,What ? Tell me what is so funny Alien Boy!' Donna demanded.

'The hat you are wearing..',he tried to explain, unable to finish the sentence due to his peals of laughter, unable to stop. in fact he was doubled over on the pathway that looked like it was paved in blue jewels. Donna gave him a stern look , and a young floppy haired male , wearing a bowtie , with a young female , ginger haired herself , wearing jeans and a fitted shirt wandered past .

'Nice fez. Fezzes are cool ' the bow tied man complimented , as him and his companion wandered past, stopping at a multi-coloured top hat nearby . The Doctor didn't hear the exchange, but he did mutter something as he peered at the stranger, not knowing it was his future self, who wore a red fez upon his head.

'Fezzes will never be cool ' he managed through his laughs, wearing a Stetson hat on his own head.


	31. Chapter 31- Stubbed Toe

'Ow ow ow, it hurts!' The Doctor complained, hopping on his foot, clutching his left foot in his hand. Donna didn't even bother to look up from the magazine she was reading in the jump seat. She snorted.

'Did you fly the TARDIS again with your foot?" she asked. She heard a mumble from the Doctors mouth.

'And you stubbed your toe didn't you?" she continued.

'Maybe' he admitted. He had, on one of the many switches. He howled again in pain. Donna just rolled her eyes. He only wanted sympathy, the Big Spaceman, she decided.

It wasn't going to work on her!

'What do you want me to do ? Kiss it better? Not happening Alien Boy! You great big dunce. That's what you get when you show off' she informed him, as the Doctor's face turned into bewilderment. As Donna flicked the page, she heard him mumble something else.

'I don't show off'

As the Doctor rubbed his sore big toe, he heard an audible snort from Donna's direction.


	32. Chapter 32- A Time Lord on a Swing

Stepping out of the TARDIS doors, Donna found herself standing on the edge of an ordinary looking playground. Swings, a slide and monkey bars stood in the middle of the park, and the sky was overcast. A slight breeze was in the air, fresh on Donna's face.

Random settings , she thought. You never knew where you would turn up.

Even a deserted playground.

She felt the Doctor place a hand on her shoulder as he stepped behind her. Donna turned to see him have a big grin on his face.

'Ah! This is brilliant!' he exclaimed, grabbing Donna's hand as he raced off.

'Doctor, it's a playground!' Donna told him, as he pulled her towards the swings.

'Yes I know that Donna!', he cried out, letting go of her hand, and plonking himself down on one of the swings. He kicked the sand underneath his white Converse, not caring that some of it landed on Donna's shirt.

'Oi watch it!'

'Ha!' he exclaimed, the goofy grin still visible, as he started to swing.

'You are nothing but a big alien child' Donna told him, wagging a finger at him, receiving a wink from the Time Lord.

'Oh yes!' he agreed happily. He stared at Donna, who was still standing nearby.

'Aren't you going to join me?' he asked.

'Oh why not?' she agreed, settling down on the swing next to the swinging Doctor, having the time of his life.

'Lets see who can go higher' he dared, as Donna set off.

'You're on'

As Donna swung higher and higher, she was glad the random settings had taken them to this playground.

It was worth it to see the Doctor on a swing.


	33. Chapter 33- Cherry Blossoms

The sight that greeted Donna's eyes as she walked through the garden was spectacular.

Hundreds of trees with white to pale pink blossoms, with coppery leaves surrounded her and the Doctor as they made their way along the winding path, joining in the crowds.

The Doctor snuck a glance at Donna's face, pulled in a look of amazement, and cut short his explanation of the Cherry Blossom Festival.

With a slight chuckle, he spoke up excitedly, grabbing Donna's hand.

'I know right! How brilliant is this?'

'Yeah, it's just brilliant!' Donna agreed happily, as she enveloped him in a huge hug.

'Thank you Doctor. You're the best'

She had always wanted to see the cherry blossoms in Japan.


	34. Chapter 34- Dinosaur Dinner

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE BEING CHASED?!' Donna yelled at the Doctor who just just ahead of her

'I mean something's following us in a fast manner.' He yelled back over the thunder of their pounding feet on the dusty path

WHAT IS IT?'

'Welllll..I dunno I haven't gotten that far yet.' He admitted sheepishly. Donna scowled at him, despite him not being able to see her face.

'Oh, that's a big help' she muttered sarcastically. In the near distance, a deafening roar could be heard through the jungle surroundings. The Doctor stopped suddenly, waited for Donna to catch up, grabbed her hand, then set off again.

'Oh no..' he said, but he had a glint in his eye.

'What Spaceman, did you hear that roar?'

He grinned.

'Yeah. I worked out what's chasing us. A Tyrannous Rex. Come on, before we are dinosaur dinner'

As they continued running , the Tyrannous Rex roared again.


	35. Chapter 35- Pillow Fight

"I swear to god if you sing that song one more time-" Donna was interrupted when the Time Lord opened his mouth. He grinned madly.

"THE CIRCLE OF LIFEEEEE!" He sang along with Elton John, as the movie played on the large screen.

Donna just glared at him, and picked up the closest cushion. With a perfect aim, she threw it and it landed on the Doctor's hair.

'OI!' he exclaimed, clearly offended.

Donna smiled smugly at the alien with messed up hair.

Sometimes, he was just obsessed with The Lion King.

She was surprised when the same cushion hit her in the elbow, leading to an epic pillow fight, the movie long forgotten.


	36. Chapter 36- Lego Horror

As she stepped down, she felt a sharp jab on her bare foot. She yelped.

'OWWW!'

The Doctor was seated at the kitchen table, biting into a piece of toast. He was just savouring the taste of the bananas covered with sugar, when he heard Donna's cry of pain. He leapt up, concerned, and raced through his ship to locate her, worried.

He found Donna sprawled on the sofa in the lounge, a scowl on her face, and rubbing her left foot.

'Donna! What happened? I heard you, are you in pain? ' He asked hurriedly ,pulling out his sonic from his right jacket pocket.

'Yes, thanks to you Dumbo!' she snapped, still scowling. The Doctor knew that expression, the same one when she was about to slap him.

'What? What did I do? Donna, I'm sorry…'

SLAP! She slapped him across the cheek, his hand flung up to stem the sting. He then noticed she was clutching something in her other hand. She opened her hand up, and the Doctor's eyes widened at the sight of the small object.

'OI SPACEMAN! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? PICK UP ALL YOUR LEGO WHEN YOU'RE FINISHED! I JUST STEPPED ON A PIECE!'


	37. Chapter 37- Warmth

**A/N Inspired by the episode Planet of the Ood- has anyone noticed the Doctor didn't offer Donna his coat?**

* * *

'It's flipping FREEZING!'

The Doctor looked behind him to find Donna standing outside the TARDIS doors, greeted with a snow covered forest, with a look of pure grumpiness upon her face, the look he knew she would find a way to blame him eventually.

He was right.

'You took us to a planet where its cold, and you didn't bother to mention before we arrived that I would need a coat-' she complained.

'Well-' The Doctor cut in.

'Don't well me Time Boy!' she scolded. 'Besides, its lucky for you, you never take that coat of yours off! Is that what you do huh? Leave your companions to freeze to death while your all snug and warm? I lay bets you don't even need the thing Spaceman!'

The Doctor just looked dumbfounded at Donna's outburst. She looked smug with herself as she noticed his mouth slightly agape.

'Right, well then..' as he shrugged out of his trench and offered it to Donna.

'About time you offered me your coat' Donna told him smugly, smirking away.


	38. Chapter 38- Alien Royalty

'You need to shake his hand Donna'

Donna glanced at the Doctor then at the alien standing in front of the well wishers. They were moving towards the front of the queue.

'Not. Happening' she muttered under her breath.

'Why?'

'Have you seen the look of him? He's green and covered with warts! EVEN his hand! And look, the warts are even oozing!'

Donna just got one of those looks from the Doctor, which obviously meant:

'Do it. Now. Its Polite'

Donna didn't care.

Not even if this alien was this planet's equivalent to Prince Harry.

She snorted when the Doctor piped up.

'So not fair, look Donna- even on this planet HE'S GINGER!'


	39. Chapter 39- Trapped

Leaning against the nearest hedge, Donna let out an audible sigh.

That daft Spaceman had ran off in the opposite direction, to find a way out of there.

They had kept making wrong turns, leading them in deeper and deeper.

She wasn't sure when , if or how they would get out of this situation.

The worst thing was, he didn't want to use his sonic screwdriver. Something about taking the fun out of it.

'Donna, I think I found a way out of here! Ha!' The Doctor had returned with a big grin on his face.

'Yeah, you have been saying that for the past two hours, Spaceman, and look. WE ARE STILL STUCK IN THIS MAZE!'


	40. Chapter 40- Ignoring Signs

'We can't go in there. The signs say NO TRESPASSING.'

'Oh, quit worrying. Signs are made to be ignored'

'Yeah , only by you' Donna muttered under her breath, as the Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver from his coat pocket. He pointed it to the large brass padlock attached to the black wrought iron gates, and they swung easily open.

'Ha!' The Doctor grinned at Donna, pleased. His victory was short lived, as a loud booming alarm started to sound.

The Doctor and Donna gave each other a look, and the Doctor tugged Donna by the hand.

'RUN!' he yelled, and as they set off, he could hear Donna's bellow.

'I _told_ you that we couldn't go in there!'


	41. Chapter 41- Snapchat Selfies

'This is the best thing ever! Ha!'

Donna looked over to where the Doctor was relaxing in an armchair, immersed in something on the mobile phone he was holding. She watched as he held the phone up and flashed a grin as he took a selfie.

'What are you doing? Taking selfies again I see' she commented. The Doctor looked over to her and grinned.

'Have a look Donna, this has to be the best app ever. It never amazes me that you humans have the ability to take something brilliant as a selfie, then take it to the next level with an app. That's genius.. and coming from me, that's a compliment'

'Yeah, how many times have you reminded everyone you're clever' Donna muttered, as she took the mobile out of the Doctor's hand. She peered at the screen and burst out laughing at the image.

The image of the Doctor grinning, accompanied with bunny ears and a bunny nose.

'Oh, that is just CUTE!' she exclaimed, laughing. 'What is this?'

'Snapchat!' The Doctor replied, beaming away.


	42. Chapter 42- Bath bombs and Pears

She caught a whiff of something very distinctive as the Doctor whizzed past her, pulling levers and pressing buttons at the console, chattering away.

'Now then, we can go to a planet that has ten moons, or you know what would be brilliant? Meeting Walt Disney, imagine that? We can go to the opening of Disney Land and actually see him! Or-'

'Doctor' she interrupted, catching another whiff of the smell.

'Yep?'

'What is that smell?'

'What? What smell?' However he had a guilty expression on his face.

'And that, I know that look, you know exactly what I'm talking about!' To which he pouted.

'Donna, I always wanted to try one, and it was sitting right there.. I'll replace it!'

'Replace what spaceman?' She asked, although she knew what he had done.

'Your bathbomb!'

'You took my bathbomb? And did you realise what scent it was Dumbo?'

'No, there was nothing on the wrapper-'

'Can't you distinguish the smell Dumbo? It was pear !' She informed in, snorting with laughter at the disgusted look on his face.


	43. Chapter 43- African Animals

'What are your thoughts on giraffes in turtlenecks?'

Donna looked at the Doctor, not surprised at all with the odd question. She had been travelling with him long enough, that these sort of questions were the norm.

'I've never really thought about that. Why?'

The Doctor grinned at her from the console, then rubbed the back of his neck .

'Well' he drawled. 'There's a planet in the Xyroica System where African animals literally wear turtlenecks, because the climate is so cold. Imagine that Donna! Giraffes, lions and elephants all wearing turtlenecks! It is a bit odd, but they have to keep warm. Volunteers knit them for the animals, but, it is a problem actually dressing them…'

'Oh let's see them Spaceman! Let's go!' she beamed. He grinned again.

'Oh that's my line. And its Allonsy!' he exclaimed happily.


	44. Chapter 44- The Saucy Bet

'I bet you fifty quid you can't drink this entire thing of hot sauce.'

The Doctor raised an eyebrow as he looked at the small jug of salsa in front of him, and back at Donna, who had a smirk on her face.

'Donna, we are in the middle of a restaurant. Do you think it's appropriate to dare me here?' he asked. Donna widened her grin, and the Doctor beamed back at her.

'Of course'

' Well, you're right. I hope you have the money' he said as he tipped the jug into his mouth. Donna clapped as he set the jug back down on the table and leaned back in his chair. He held out his hand.

'Doctor, I really don't have fifty quid' she admitted.

'So why did you dare me then!' he spluttered.

She leaned back in her own chair, a smug smile on her face.

'Fun'


	45. Chapter 45- The Floor Tasted Like Banana

**Hi! I know I had this story marked as complete, but I wanted to keep providing some DoctorDonna love for you all!**

 **As always, if you have a request, please message me, or leave in the reviews.**

 **You can also find me on Tumblr, thegeekywhovian if you want a request that way.**

* * *

Donna stood silently, observing the Doctor as he fell to his hands and knees on the wooden floor they were standing on.

She didn't say anything, but as the Time Lord licked that wooden floor, her face turned into a look of disgust.

'Oh that is disgusting! Why do you want to lick a floor Dumbo? Seriously you have a very weird obsession Sunshine!' she yelped. The Doctor leaped up , his face beaming. He ignored the insult, instead he exclaimed happily:

'The floor tasted like banana!'

'You have a very weird obsession with bananas as well' Donna informed him, a small smile now gracing her face.


	46. Chapter 46- This Is NOT Helping

"Oh Spaceman!' Donna exclaimed softly , observing how his trench was now covered in dirt and blood from a nasty encounter with Cybermen.

'It's okay Donna' he reassured her. 'I'll just sonic it to get it clean'

'But its filthy!' She argued, as they raced through the TARDIS doors. The Doctor ignored her, instead he ran to the console, to get them out of there. Donna stood there, watching him, her nose wrinkled at the state of his coat that was now hanging over a coral strut nearby.

'It stinks Dumbo!' she informed him.

'Yeah, yeah, I told you, I'll sonic it. My sonic can do everything.. well.. apart from wood. I'm sure I have a setting to clean clothes! Well, at least I think I do, if not, I'll invent one!' He rambled, not noticing Donna now mock gagging in his direction.

At least he tried not to notice. More ignored it.

'Right. You can invent a setting to clean clothes, but you can't make one for , here's a suggestion, WOOD?!

'I don't need one to use on wood everyday Donna. It's not a necessity' he said as he picked up his coat , and with his free hand, he pulled out his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket pocket. He pointed it to his coat, and with frustration on his face, he tried to lift the stains.

'Oh its NOT WORKING!' he grumbled after a few minutes.

'It needs washing. Here, let me put it in the washing machine. I want to help Doctor' Donna offered kindly. He shrugged his shoulders.

'Yeah, maybe that is a good idea' he agreed.

'Finally!' Donna said as she picked up the trench, on her way to the laundry.

"Here Spaceman' Donna said, dumping his freshly laundered trench into his lap. He smelled it, and wanted to be ill.

'I'm only saying this because it needs pointing out; this is not helping.'

'Why , what's wrong now? Its clean isn't it? '

The Doctor turned his head away from the smell coming from his beloved trench.

'Donna?' He asked with a growl.

'Yes?' She asked innocently, trying not to laugh.

'Why does this smell like pears?'


	47. Chapter 47-The Floor is Lava

'The floor is Lava!' The Doctor yelled, jumping up from the armchair he was sitting on, leaping and landing on the couch next to Donna, knocking over the bowl of popcorn.

'Sorry, Wot? And do you mind? You spilled my popcorn!' She complained, flicking a handful of kernels into his face, which he happily munched on a loose kernel. Donna rolled her eyes at his behaviour. That Martian and his endless amount of energy.

'The floor is lava. Haven't you ever heard of it? Its a _brilliant_ game, you humans, inventing the most simplest games' He said happily, turning his head to speak to her.

'Yes, and only children play it. Not 904 year old Time Lords! And excuse ME? You HUMANS?!'

'Who says I can't play it?' He asked, now leaping onto another chair.


	48. Chapter 48- Red Velvet Suit

Inspired by David Tennant's red velvet suit

* * *

'Sorry, but WOT are you wearing? Who let the 70's in? '

The Doctor looked down at the suit he was wearing, smoothed it down and gave Donna a pointed look.

'What do you mean who let the 70's in? It's a time machine. It can be the 70's any time we want' he explained.

'But why are you wearing a velvet suit?' She asked. Instead of his usual pinstripes, he was instead wearing a red velvet suit. He broke into a wide grin.

'Velvet suits are cool'


	49. Chapter 49-It's Green?

'Wait. One. Moment'

Donna let out an audible breath, shaking her head slowly.

'It's green?' She stared at the Doctor. He raised an eyebrow and nodded.

'You are kidding me' she stated, eyes wide, staring at the Doctor again.

'Nah. Not kidding Donna. Gallifreyan brains are green' He told her, grinning at her.

It fell silent as Donna comprehended this new information. Suddenly, she piped up.

'Ha. Knew you were a Martian if your brain is green'


	50. Chapter 50- No Funny Business

'There's only one bed'

Donna stared at the bed in the sleeping pod that they had been allocated with. They had been forced to spend the night on the spaceship they were currently on.

Donna had no problem sharing a bed with the Doctor. None at all. But this bed was tiny, even for a double bed.

'Yes, I know that Donna' the Doctor replied. He tugged his ear. 'I suppose I can bunk down in this chair' he mused, pointing at the solitary arm chair in the corner of the pod.

'How thoughtful' Donna said. 'But you'll get uncomfortable' she stated, noticing how hard the chair looked.

'I don't need sleep' he reminded her.

'Don't be daft' she said. 'I'll get under the covers, you get on top. Just remember, no funny business' she half joked, flopping down on the bed.

'Yes, right' The Doctor muttered, settling down himself.

The next morning, Donna woke with something heavy on her chest. Opening her eyes, she noticed the Doctor's head on her chest, hair wild, obviously falling asleep during the night. He was softly snoring.

 _Smack!_

The Doctor woke up suddenly and rubbed his cheek . He peered up and saw the scowl on Donna's face.

'What was that for!'

'I told you NO funny business!'


	51. Chapter 51- HER Cake

The smell of chocolate allowed Donna to follow her nose to the main galley. The delectable scent got stronger and stronger as she walked the hallway and by the time she walked through the door, she was practically salivating.

But there was one problem.

The Doctor.

Who was sitting at the table, happily munching on a slice of chocolate mud cake.

The same slice of mud cake Donna had brought back to the TARDIS with her, the mud cake she wanted to eat later on!

She didn't say anything, just stood there, her nostrils flaring. Watching the Doctor munch on _her_ cake, getting crumbs everywhere.

He must've sensed her presence, as he looked right at her, grinning, chocolate on his teeth.

'Hi Donna!'

'THAT WAS MINE!' she said loudly.

At least he gave her (unwillingly) the last forkful of _her_ cake.

He just didn't want to risk a Donna Noble slap.


	52. Chapter 52- Draw 4

The Doctor peered down to his remaining cards and stared across the table at Donna.

Who was smirking, holding her own cards.

She placed down a Draw 4 onto the table, and the Doctor groaned.

'UNO!' she exclaimed happily, still smirking away.

He knew in that instant, he was going to lose this game of Uno, and vowed to never play it with Donna Noble again.

He may be clever, but when it came to card games, Donna Noble was a genius.


	53. Chapter 53- The Ghost of Donna Noble

**Hi all! I'm now posting all my content on Archive of Our Own. Same username.**

 **As always, if you have a prompt, please leave it in the reviews and I'll see what I can do**

* * *

She awoke groggily tied to something hard.

She could feel the ropes tied around her legs, arms and torso, and could hear the screeches of victory from the occupants of this alien kingdom. Then she realised she was tied to a tree, the bark digging into her back.

Adjusting her eyes, she looked to the left, and found that skinny alien approaching, running for his life to save his best friend.

'If I die here Spaceman, I'm going to haunt your skinny ass' she informed him firmly.

'You won't die , Donna Noble. ' He reassured her. He tugged his ear, and pulled out his sonic, untying her. She got up and stretched.

'Thanks'

He grinned, taking her hand.

'Allons-y!' he cried, then spoke again as they started to run.

'I didn't want the ghost of Donna Noble sassing me for the rest of my life.'

He didn't even complain when she huffed and slapped him in the arm.


	54. Chapter 54- Lessons

'Looks like we'll be stuck here for a while'

The Doctor glanced at Donna who let out an audible sigh.

'Great'

He leaned back on the elevator door and crossed his legs.

'Why can't you just, you know buzz it? '

'Buzz it?'

'Yes, with the sonic'

He felt into his suit jacket, then groaned.

'I left it behind, I thought we wouldn't need it , just for a visit to see your grandfather in the hospital-'

'You left the sonic behind. Well. Isn't that just genius.'

The pair fell silent, until the Doctor spoke up.

'There is something we can do to pass the time until we are rescued' he suggested.

'Oh my God! I told you before, I don't go for skinny aliens!' He pulled a face, shocked.

'Donna! No! Not like that! I was going to suggest that we played this' , pulling out a travel game of Monopoly.

'Really Doctor, you carry around a game, but not your sonic.'

'You never know when an opportunity passes where you can play a healthy game of Monopoly Donna. So, you want to play? '

'Sure. There's nothing else to do. Why not?'

An hour later, they were rescued to the sounds of arguing.

'Really Doctor, you sent me to jail 5 times!'

They both learned a lesson that day.

Donna learned not to play Monopoly with the Doctor

And the Doctor was reminded to always carry his sonic screwdriver.


	55. Chapter 55- Blue Bubble Gum

They were strolling through a lush jungle on a nearby planet, when the Doctor suddenly stopped.

'Oi watch it Spaceman!' Donna cried as she walked right into him.

'Sorry' he muttered.

'Good. What are you doing?!'

The Doctor reached up and grabbed two blue leaves of a tall tree close by.

'Oh brilliant! I haven't had this in years!' he cooed, handing one to Donna.

'You haven't had leaves? What are you saying? Time Lords eat leaves?'

'No. Donna, this is bubble-gum!' he exclaimed happily, popping a leaf in his mouth. Donna looked at the Doctor, who was now blowing giant bubbles happily, then down at the leaf in her hands.

Then she felt something sticky in her hair.

'Are you kidding Time Boy!? You just got gum in my hair!' she bellowed. The Doctor shrugged, and blew another bubble. Then it happened.

' _Pay. Back_ ' Donna muttered, now laughing at the Doctor with blue bubble-gum stuck on his now pouting face and in his gelled up hair.


	56. Chapter 56- Pirates

It all started when the Doctor wanted to meet pirates.

They just didn't consider when the pirates on the ship they had landed on stealing the TARDIS.

Or them now standing on the wooden plank in the cold night air.

'There is now approximately six seconds until we're thrown off board Donna' The Doctor stated, his eyes affixed to the choppy water below them.

'Yeah, and you just wasted them by talking' she replied, as they were shoved off with two loud splashes, and the crew cheering.

The last thing Donna remembered yelling to the Doctor before panic settled in was-

'If I die Dumbo, I'm going to kill you!'


	57. Chapter 57- Sharing Is Caring

They sat there, at the same booth, across from one another.

"Tell me Doctor, why are we here again? I want to check out the floating coral city. You told me that there was shopping malls-"

The Doctor peered up from his menu and beamed at Donna.

"Yes, there are shopping malls here Donna. But! Can't you see? This is absolute genius, an authentic American 50's diner! Look at the décor, they've replicated it in every exact way. That's just brilliant, that is" he cooed, beaming away. Donna gave him a grin.

"Look at you, you would get excited over anything, wouldn't you?"

"That's me" he agreed good heartedly. "Oh look, they have chips! Well, here they call it fries, but oh… that's just clever, they have banana milkshakes as well"..

"You and your bananas. What would happen one day when bananas wouldn't exist anymore Spaceman?" He looked suddenly shocked for a second.

"Oh, don't say that Donna Noble. That would be the worst day in history! Imagine that, no bananas!"

"Then what would you live on skinny boy?"

"Chips"

"Of course you would. That and my food" she teased.

"I don't eat your food!" he cried.

Donna spread out her hand, flicking down a finger as she counted.

"My chocolate biscuits"

"My rocky road"

"MY BIRTHDAY CAKE that you thought I made for YOU!" –

The Doctor looked sheepish. "Well, that was a mistake". He was cut off.

"The one time you ate my hamburger on that planet"-

"Again, mistake! The waitress gave it to me!" he defended.

'Excuse me sir, would you and your wife like to order now?" The waiter interrupted their argument.

"Oh we aren't married" they automatically chorused. The Doctor grinned.

"I'll have the fries please! Oh and a banana milkshake. Can you tell me if you use real bananas, or is it a syrup. I don't mind, because its banana. Good source of protein you know. AND! A hamburger. Tell me, do you have those little flags you put in the hamburger buns? I love those, I'm collecting them you see-" He rambled, the waiter looking shell shocked at his spiel. The poor blue skinned alien just nodded at the appropriate places.

"Don't mind him. He's just over excited" Donna assured the poor waiter. She smiled.

"I have the fries as well please, and a hamburger. Just for skinny boy here. So he can collect more flags" The Doctor beamed at her.

"Thankyou Donna"

"Anytime", the previous argument forgotten.

 _Ten minutes later_

"DOCTOR! YOU HAVE YOUR OWN CHIPS! KEEP YOUR GRUBBY ALIEN HANDS OF MY FOOD!" He just grinned.

"Sharing is caring, Donna Noble"


	58. Chapter 58- Free Parking

It had been such a nice holiday.

That was what Donna Noble was thinking, as her and the Doctor made their way down to the hotel lobby, after spending a week looking around New York City. The one on Earth.

When they exited the lift in the lobby, they could hear a raised voice. The Doctor pulled a face at Donna.

"I wonder what's going on there. Whatever the issue is, the person sounds angry" he commented. Donna put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not our issue, Spaceman" He shrugged.

"I suppose you're right"

Donna huffed.

"Of course I am" to which the Doctor gave a small smile, as they made their way to the checkout desk, getting in line behind the angry guest.

"I told you, there IS NO MORE PARKING SPOTS!" He demanded to the poor male concierge.

"There should be sir"

"There isn't! Not when there is a blue box parked in the last spot!"

The Doctor groaned, his face going slightly red. He shuffled his feet nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

It was Donna who spoke up first.

"Doctor" she hissed.

"Did you even pay for parking?!"

The guilty look on the Doctor's face confirmed it all.


	59. Chapter 59- 3 AM

She awoke to someone shaking her shoulder.

"Come on Donna, you need to see this! It's brilliant!"

Donna opened her eyes grumpily, to see the silhouette of that long streak of nothing hovering over her curled up body. She grimaced when she noticed the time on her alarm clock.

"Really, Dumbo! It's 3 AM!" she complained, throwing a nearby pillow at him.

"Oi!", tossing the pillow aside when it hit his hair.

"Really, Doctor, what's so important to wake me up at this un- godly hour of the morning?"

"Time is all relative Donna! Besides, it's the best time to see it, it's magnificent!' he replied cheerily, starting to pull her out of bed by the hand. Donna groaned.

"You may not need sleep, Spaceman, but some humans on this ship does!" In the half light of the lamp the Doctor had turned on, she could see him pout.

"Not working on me, remember?" she muttered, turning back over and burrowing her head in her pillow.

"Oh, come on!" he pleaded.

"NO!" She could hear him huff.

" _Puh_ \- lease"

"GO AWAY DUMBO!" He sighed.

"You want to miss the most brilliant meteor shower ever. It won't happen for another, well, hundred years!" he tried to persuade her.

"You have a time machine" Donna reminded him. She heard a chuckle. She could also imagine him either tugging his ear lobe or rubbing the nape of his neck.

"Wellll.." he drawled.

"See, I got the better of you" she concluded, closing her eyes. She heard the Doctor pad out of her room.

She was rudely awoken a short time later by someone tickling her feet. She kicked out, not caring where her feet landed.

"GET OFF ALIEN!"

She smiled in satisfaction when she heard the Doctor bellow.

"OW DONNA! "


	60. Chapter 60- Chicken Dance

"They're dangerous when they get bored"

Donna glanced at the gigantic, black bird like creatures that she and the Doctor had just encountered. The creatures were standing in a large group, their beady eyes narrowed as they observed the Doctor and Donna.

"Yeah.. They look a bit dangerous. How do we entertain them then? "

The Doctor tugged his ear.

"I actually have no idea. Sorry"

"Oh, that's just helpful." Donna was starting to panic, one of the creatures started to cluck its beak threateningly. So Donna did the first thing she thought of.

She started the chicken dance.

The Doctor just stared at her, bemused, as she flapped her arms. Then he started humming the tune.

And it worked, the creatures clapping their wings in time with the beat, the Doctor gradually joining in with the dance.

When they couldn't dance any more, the Doctor and Donna looked at each other.

The creatures had resumed their previous stance, and a few had moved away from the group, edging closer to them.

"Any ideas what to do now?" she hissed. He nodded, and grabbed her hand.

"RUN!"


	61. Chapter 61- My Spaceman

They were mates. Nothing more, nothing less. Despite the fact that everyone thought that they were a couple nearly everywhere they travelled to.

However, the Doctor couldn't help pressing his lips to Donna's forehead as she fell asleep, snoring lightly, with her head resting on his shoulder.

He peered down, the rush of affection for his best mate. He shifted his position and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, where she incoherently snuggled in closer to his body.

A shadow of a smile crept upon Donna's lips as she murmured in her sleep.

"My Spaceman"

He smiled softly.

"My Earth Girl"


	62. Chapter 62- Untied Converse

It had finally happened.

The thing Donna said would occur ever since she re- met the Doctor and started travelling with him.

He had finally tripped over his own feet while running one day from a mob of angry bear like creatures.

It was his own fault.

Half the time, he didn't tie the laces of those Converse of his.

Donna stopped when she realised for once she was actually ahead of him and turned.

The Doctor was face down on the overgrown path that they were on and Donna gasped. She raced back .

"Oi, Dumbo , are you okay?" He groaned.

"Ow" , then flipped himself over onto his back, and grinned.

"Hi"

"How many times have I warned you?" she asked him with a smile, and offered a hand so he could pull himself up.

Then they ran.


	63. Chapter 63- Don't Open!

"Don't open those until later!"

The Doctor turned around, sprung, the small present still in his hands.

Donna was standing in the doorway of the sitting room, her arms crossed, scowling.

"You are such a child sometimes" she stated, then walked off. He shrugged , put down the gift, and picked up a much larger one.

"I said, Don't. Open!"

The Doctor looked up, sprung again, to find Donna again, this time, her face irate.

"I'm not opening them" he pointed out.

"Yeah, but, it also means you can't touch them! Really Doctor, you're supposed to be a Time Lord, but you can't wait until Christmas morning! How old are you?!" she snapped. She then smirked.

"I know what I'm going to do to stop you"

"What's that then Donna?"

"You just wait and see" she told him, leaving the Doctor bewildered.

A short time later, Donna returned with a bag and gathered all his presents up, making the Doctor watch, leaving a pout upon his face.


	64. Chapter 64- The Time They Met ABBA

_Inspired by the Tenth Doctor Audio Book 'Dead Air' where the Doctor mentions that him and Donna convinced security at an ABBA concert that they were Bjorn and Frida_

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

Donna stood next to the Doctor at the door leading to the backstage areas. The Doctor glanced at her and pulled out his psychic paper.

"Oh, of course Donna Noble, what's the point being time travellers if you can't meet celebrities every now and then?" he enquired.

Donna laughed.

"Of course!" she agreed, as a security guard approached them.

"Sorry, no members of the public is allowed access here" he informed them, blocking the door with his beefy arms. The Doctor grinned.

"I think if you look at this , you will find that we aren't members of the public" he said as he flashed the psychic paper in front of the guards face. An apologetic look fell on his face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mister Ulvaeus and Miss Lyngstad" he apologised, moving aside to let them through.

"Oh that's alright. Just don't let it happen again hey?" The Doctor remarked cheerily, patting the guard on the shoulder as they walked past him through the door.

Donna meanwhile was shocked.

"Hang on, did he think.." she drawled.

"Yep!" The Doctor said happily. "They think we are Bjorn and Frida"


	65. Chapter 65- Smoke and Ginger

The strong scent of something burning distracted Donna from the Christmas movie she was currently enjoying in the media room. She was at a really good part when she wrinkled her nose, suddenly alert.

Something was on fire, or was about to be. Suddenly, she covered her ears as the shrill bells of a fire alarm sounded through the TARDIS. She leapt up from her seat, ready.

"DOCTOR! FIRE!" she bellowed over the loud alarm, racing through one of the many corridors, the burning smell getting more and more pronounced.

She ran into the Doctor as soon as she passed the galley, him racing out with a fire hydrant in one hand, smoke billowing out of the doorway. He grabbed one of her hips as she ploughed into him. His face and suit were blackened, and his normally dark hair was whitened by the smoke.

"Are you okay?" he questioned. Donna nodded as she swatted his hand away.

"OI, HANDS!" she reminded him firmly, he dropped his hand as the alarm stopped.

"Oh, Donna, I didn't know that this was going to happen, I swear, I only used the sonic to turn up the oven, I thought if I did, it would take less time!" He rambled. Donna held up her hand to stop him.

"What are you on about Time Boy, what dumb things are you doing now?" she asked, stepping into the galley, her nose covered. The Doctor followed her, looking sheepish and a little bit disappointed.

The sight of a tray of a burned something was sitting on a nearby counter, blackened to a crisp. Donna sniffed as she bent over to examine the tray.

"Hang on, I thought you couldn't have ginger?" she enquired, as she straightened up to face the Time Lord who was hovering behind her.

"It's a special kind of ginger I can consume, but in my defence Donna Noble, I was left to my own devices, you were watching a movie and I was bored!" He picked one of the items up and pouted.

"Oh, I can't eat that now!" he complained.

That was the moment when Donna decided to never let the Doctor bake ever again.

"Impatient alien" she muttered, when she tossed the remains of the gingerbread men into the bin.


	66. Chapter 66- Moments Like This

Donna stood amused in the snow, as she watched the Doctor flop onto his back and start to flap his arms and legs in unison.

Clutching her side as she burst into fits of laughter, she gasped:

"What are you doing you big Dumbo?"

"Making snow angels! It's fun! Come on, join me!" he replied happily.

Donna yelped as he suddenly reached for her gloved hand, pulling her onto the cold snow. The yelp turned into more laughter as they spent the rest of the afternoon making snow angels.

Donna didn't care how odd they looked if a passer-by saw them.

She loved moments like this.


	67. Chapter 67- That Stupid Yellow Slime

Oh, she was going to _kill_ him.

That was the immediate reaction Donna had , when that massive, overgrown green plant had exploded, erupting a thick yellow slime, covering her and the Doctor head to toe.

That Big. Alien. Dunce. He had to sonic that plant. He just HAD to.

That stupid yellow slime was everywhere.

In her hair.

On her face.

On her clothes. She was planning to throw them out as soon as she reached the TARDIS. Her new top and jeans were ruined.

Donna was even aware that the stupid yellow slime was even hiding in places not possible.

Plus, it smelt. Like rotten eggs.

"Doctor" she growled, a warning. He looked over to her, his hand ruffling his hair. Which was thick with the slime. He shuddered.

"Oh my sonic!" he cried. That was covered as well.

"Serves you right!" Donna barked at him, as he tried to find a spot on his suit that wasn't covered in slime to wipe it, muttering his disappointment.

"Yeah I'm alright" Donna spoke up in frustration. The Doctor just nodded.

"Yeah" she said under her breath. Then she realised something through her anger and frustration.

"Doctor" she said, this time her tone a bit softer and less harsh.

He looked over to her.

"You look like a tall skinny banana"

To which he gave her a pointed look.

"Bananas are good" He informed her.

He then sniffed, yellow slime coming out of his nostrils.

That stupid yellow slime, Donna thought, when she broke out in laughter.


	68. Chapter 68- Those Poor Men

"Um, Donna? What exactly are you doing?"

The Doctor stood, bemused, a hand rubbing the nape of his neck in the doorway to the media room.

Donna, meanwhile, was laying on the nearest sofa, watching some kind of romance movie, clutching a throw pillow…

..And kissing it. Quite passionately, the Doctor had decided. He had to look away, thinking of all the poor men Donna had kissed in the past. It felt like his tie was choking him, and he loosened it.

He felt so embarrassed.

Donna looked up, her green eyes wide with surprise. Those same green eyes narrowed, and the Doctor knew he had to move. Fast. If he wanted to avoid Donna's wrath. He put a foot forward, and before he could jaunt off, that same throw pillow hit him in the head.

"GO AWAY YOU PERVY ALIEN!" Donna shouted, leapt up and before the Doctor could escape, she crossed the room and grabbed his arm.

"Oof, Donna, let go!" he winced. She was strong. _Very_ strong.

Donna gave him a furious glare. The Doctor was caught. He took a deep breath, knowing Donna had to get it out of her system. He noticed her nostrils were flaring. Never a good sign.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING STANDING IN THE DOORWAY?" She poked him in the chest. "TRYING TO GET SOME TIPS HEY? YOU FLY AROUND ALL THE TIME DUMBO, ALL THE PRETTY GIRLS YOU COULD HAVE SNOGGED, PUTTING YOUR ALIEN TOUNGE DOWN THEIR THROATS, AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET ON BOARD, DON'T YOU, OOH DONNA.. NOT. HAPPENING YOU PERVE!" she blurted out angrily.

The Doctor stood there, shocked. He stared at her as they both stood there. Donna equally returned his stare, glaring at him. She loosened her grip, and the Doctor rubbed his arm gratefully.

It was the Doctor who spoke first.

"Are you quite done? "

Donna huffed.

"Yeah, I suppose, but can't I get any privacy?"

The Doctor shrugged.

"In fairness, the door was open, and you were , well-" he pointed at the throw pillow now laying at his feet. Donna flickered her eyes down to it, and then adverted them back to the Doctor . She frowned.

"Yeah. It's my fault, I should've closed the door" Donna apologised. The Doctor nodded.

"That's alright. You admitted you were at fault-" Donna glared at him again. He decided to stop right there. He didn't need another outburst.

"You know, I'm out of practise, and you've never seen my womanly wiles before" she suggested, now smiling suggestively.

The Doctor gulped, stunned.

 _What?_

"You don't mean-" he stammered.

The look on his face must've been priceless, because Donna let out a snort of laughter. She playfully slapped him in the arm.

"Oh. My. God! As if I would, your tongue down my throat. I much rather kiss a Sontaran. Eww, you must have alien germs!" she laughed, turning to walk back into the room, leaving the Doctor standing there bewildered.

He sniffed.

He had seen Donna's womanly wiles, alright.

And he never wanted to see them again.

Those poor men.


	69. Chapter 69- Tackle, Not Tickle

"When I say now, tackle him!" The Doctor roared to Donna over the commotion of people screaming.

"Say what?!" Donna roared back from across the busy plaza.

The Doctor groaned, then bellowed back to Donna.

"Tackle him!"

Donna gave him the thumbs up. The Doctor adverted his attention to the rogue creature that was circulating the area on its three legs, causing a commotion as it fired black ink randomly into the crowd. He waited until the creature paused, ruffling its neon feathers and then yelled:

"NOW!""

The Doctor and Donna both started running from opposite directions, the Doctor ready with his sonic screwdriver, hoping that Donna would remember to tackle the creature, until he was stopped in his tracks . Donna, reaching the creature first, had grabbed it around its middle, and it was mistakenly laughing, loudly screeching. The Doctor stepped up his pace.

He stopped, looking at Donna and the creature now on the cement, laughing madly.

"Really Donna, I said, tackle. Not tickle."


	70. Chapter 70- Singing and No Sleep

The sound of singing woke Donna up from her slumber. And for some reason, the TARDIS had amplified the sound into her room.

Donna rolled over, and peered wearily at the numerals on her alarm clock. According to the time, it was early in the morning, Earth time.

She groaned, and pulled her pillow over her ears to block out the din, to no avail. After around five minutes of trying to get back to sleep, she gave up, instead rising out of her warm bed.

After stepping into her fuzzy slippers, and pulling her dressing gown on, Donna followed the noise to the console room, each step making her more and more frustrated. She entered the room, to find the Doctor's Conversed feet sticking up from underneath the console, loudly singing along to Ian Dury. She paused, before making her way over to the Time Lord, reaching down and yanking both of his feet.

He yelped, shooting up, his hair particularly ruffled, specs perched on his nose.

"Donna! What are you doing, you should be asleep, it's late and-"he stopped, finding Donna standing before him, cross armed.

"Yes, I know I should be asleep, Space Man, some of actually want sleep, and so can you maybe be a little bit quieter? We all know you don't need any, but I do!" she snapped, before turning.

The Doctor watched her walk away, gulping.

He settled back into his work, and he tried, he _really_ tried to be a bit more considerate.

He lasted a few minutes, the silence overwhelming him. He soniced the CD player, asking the TARDIS to isolate the noise, and started singing again.

He didn't emerge for some time later, when he realised it was _too_ quiet. He popped his head up from his work.

To find Donna Noble breaking the CD in half.


	71. Chapter 71- Free Bananas

Donna should have known not to allow the Doctor accompany her to the supermarket.

He had a knack of finding trouble.

Or being the cause of it.

She really wasn't sure anymore.

They had gotten separated somewhere between the produce area and the laundry aisle. She started to circulate the supermarket, pushing the trolley, glancing around to see his tall frame with the spiked up hair and his long coat.

To no avail. She muttered underneath her breath.

 _Stupid alien_.

She approached the customer service area, to ask them to page him, to find him standing there, looking ashamed of something.

She later found out the store manager had caught him innocently peeling and eating bananas.

She had no idea why he thought they were free.


	72. Chapter 72- Envy of a Time Lord

The Doctor stopped abruptly in the crowded plaza, causing Donna to walk right into him.

"Oi, watch it!"

The Doctor ignored her, pulling on his glasses, peering at the racks of magazines at the newsstand he had come across.

"Ooo, that's new"

"What is Doctor?" She asked

He pointed towards the magazine he was examining.

"That!"

"What?"

He rolled his eyes and sniffed.

"Can't you see it Donna Noble?"

She looked again, and laughed shrilly.

"Oh, this is _brilliant_!"

The Doctor scoffed.

"Oh, of _course_ he would win, well, that's typically him. But, why didn't I know about this?" He mused, rubbing the back of his neck, pouting. To which Donna noticed.

"Ha! Are you _jealous_?!" Donna teased.

"No. Time Lords don't get jealous. Certainly not of him"

"Oh, you so _are_ "

"Am _not_ " he retorted, turning away from the newsstand, pulling a still teasing Donna by the hand with him..

And away from Jack Harkness' face on the magazine cover, with the headline announcing the _'Intergalactic Bachelor of the Year'_


	73. Chapter 73- Valentine's Day

Not for the first time, Donna Noble went to bed the night before Valentine's Day disheartened.

It wasn't like she despised the holiday, more like she didn't have anyone to share it with.

Not ever.

She didn't even get to celebrate that day with Lance, she thought bitterly.

Donna pulled the covers of her bed towards her face, as a single tear rolled down her face.

She had never been loved. Not really.

The men she had been in relationships with over the years didn't really care for her, she realised. Not to celebrate a day dedicated to love with.

Come to think of it, the longest relationship she had even been in was with the Doctor. Donna barked out a laugh at that thought.

Who would've thought that this time a year ago?

The man she was going to face Valentine's Day with was a long streak of alien nothing.

But, she realised as she turned off her light, smiling through her tears, that the Doctor was better than any bloke.

He was the best bloke in the universe.

She smiled broadly, sniffling, feeling a little bit more optimistic that she had been ten minutes ago.

That Space Man deserved to know how much she valued his friendship. She lulled off to sleep, her head full of plans of how to spoil the Doctor.

This year, Donna Noble was intent on celebrating Valentine's Day.

With her best friend.


	74. Chapter 74- His Donna Noble

Standing on her tiptoes, Donna stretched her arms upwards to try and retrieve a book upon the highest shelf.

She sighed, when yet again, she couldn't reach it.

"Read the book Donna. It's brilliant Donna. Literary masterpiece. Molto Bene" she muttered to herself.

But that tall beanstalk failed to mention that the book was currently located on a shelf she couldn't reach. Donna rubbed her brow in thought.

She would have to get the Doctor to reach it for her.

But she saw something in the corner of her eye.

A step ladder.

Bless that TARDIS, Donna thought tenderly, and stroked the wall, receiving a pleased hum in return.

"You think he's a tall beanstalk too, don't you?" she murmured to the ship. Donna smiled as the TARDIS made a happy bubbly sound, as she stepped upon the ladder.

She had the book in her hands when she heard the Doctor's voice full of amusement behind her.

"So I'm a tall beanstalk am I?"

She stumbled, forgetting her feet were still upon the ladder, and the Doctor caught her in his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah. No thanks to you Dumbo. Next time, don't put a book back on a shelf I can't reach! You tall beanstalk" she added.

The Doctor stood before her and then smirked.

"Well, that's better than being a midget" he countered. Donna's mouth opened.

"Rude tall beanstalk. Anyway, what I lack in height, I make up in attitude"

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes. Yes, you do"

Donna narrowed her eyes and waltzed past him, book in hand, slapping him in the arm on the way.

The Doctor gave a small smile in fondness.

His Donna Noble. He wouldn't have her any other way


	75. Chapter 75- The Munchkins Ate Me

"Oh this movie is brilliant!" The Doctor enthused, not noticing that Donna was sitting stiffly next to him on the couch, as the movie played.

"Did you know , that Toto the dog made more money that the munchkins? Or one time, Dorothy, the scarecrow and the Tin Man were doing the jitter- bug? I love the jitter bug. Height of 1939. In fact, I danced it with-" he trailed off when he noticed Donna had her hands covering her eyes.

"Wait, are you scared?"

He heard a snappy "No"

"Then why aren't you watching the screen?" he queried.

"Can't I not watch one scene Dumbo?" she retorted.

"But why this scene?" he asked interestingly. They were up to where the munchkins were celebrating the Wicked Witch of the East's death.

"Do I need a reason?"

"Yes. You do"

"Are you going to shut up if I tell you?"

He paused.

"Yes"

"I once had a dream that the Munchkins ate me"

The Doctor was not expecting that revelation. He figured Donna must've been scared of the witch.

Then he burst out laughing.

And didn't stop giggling for the rest of the movie, despite Donna shooting him daggers.


	76. Chapter 76- Can't You Read a Map?

They were lost.

Donna knew that. They had been circulating the same area for the past fifteen minutes or so. She recognised the tall glass building that they had walked past three times now on the busy street.

The Doctor didn't seem to mind, taking everything in his stride as per usual. A woman jaunted past, accidently knocking into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" she called out.

"That's alright!" he called back cheerily.

Donna, meanwhile, was getting fed up.

"Oi, Dumbo, do you actually know where we are supposed to be going? I want to go to that mall, so you can wander off and embrace your inner geek in that museum"

The Doctor turned around at the sound of her voice.

"Of course I know where I'm going Donna Noble"

Donna paused and crossed her arms, staring at him.

"Really? How come we have seen the same building three times now?" gesturing to the glass tower. "And look, there's the TARDIS", now pointing to where they had parked.

The Doctor tugged at his earlobe.

"Ah"

Donna cheered.

"Ha! Admit it Time Boy, you got us lost!"

The Doctor regarded her.

"Time Lords don't get lost. I know exactly where we are"

Donna glared at her friend.

"And where are we exactly?"

He pointed.

"We're near the TARDIS"

"Yeah, don't get clever with me Spaceman. Can't you read a map or something?"

The Doctor's eyebrows shot up.

"Come on" he said, headed in the direction of the TARDIS.

Where he found a map of the local area. His earlobes started to turn pink, as he read it, and carefully folded it, ignoring the smirk that was gracing Donna's face.

"Well?" she asked innocently.

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, avoiding her gaze.

"Donna"

"Yes Doctor?" she asked sweetly.

"I may have, well, gotten us-"

"Ha!" she interrupted, pumping a fist.

"- lost"


	77. Chapter 77- His First Love

**For blueboxesandtrafficcones who prompted "If you love it so much, then why don't you marry it?" on Tumblr**

* * *

Every now and then, Donna caught the Doctor showing the TARDIS affection.

The tokens of affection varied. Sometimes, he stroked a piece of coral, other times, he patted the console, and there were other instances when she caught him cooing at the ship.

But one day, she saw him do something completely different.

Donna found him, alone, in one of the many rooms, no noise apart from a happy sounding hum from the ship, as the Doctor placed one hand upon a coral strut, leaned over and placed a delicate kiss on the wall.

The Doctor whipped around at the sound of amusement in Donna's voice from the doorway.

"If you love it so much, then why don't you marry it?"

"Don't think I haven't considered it" he replied lightly, a look of fondness upon his face. Donna made a gagging gesture.

"Ugh. That's just wrong, even for you Dumbo"

But, deep down, she knew the TARDIS would always be his first love.


End file.
